In recent years, vehicle telematics systems have grown in popularity and are increasingly available in all types of vehicles. In general, telematics-based vehicle systems utilize a combination of wireless voice and data technologies to communicate between vehicle-installed hardware and a back-end system. These systems can provide numerous services including vehicle navigation, voice communication, remote diagnostics, vehicle data collection, and emergency services.
Telematics-equipped vehicles also provide the ability to administer a survey to a user presently located within or around the vehicle, hereafter referred to as an ‘in-vehicle survey.’ Traditionally, surveys have been administered according to one of a number of different techniques known in the art, but they can be particularly useful when they allow consumer feedback to be provided at the same time that the consumer is interacting with the product being evaluated.